ickis_oblina_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Vacation with Vincent
Vacation with Vincent is an episode of the series. Synopsis Ickis & Oblina, after being duped into thinking a Broadway actor named Vincent the Vampire (named after and played by Vincent Price) is an actual vampire from Transylvania, attempt to "save" him. Theme: Vampires Plot Ickis & Oblina are visiting the Ambassador Theater and find an actor named Vincent the Vampire performing in an adaptation of Dracula. Ickis stays to congradulate Vincent while Oblina starts towards the bathroom to be flushed back to the Monster Academy. To Ickis, Vincent then seems to be a real vampire. However, he turns out to be brainwashed by Cheech, one of the pair of hosts for the show. It becomes apparent that he and Chong, the other host, frequently play this practical joke for their own amusement. Vincent tells Ickis about longing to go into Transylvania. Ickis rushes off to bring back Oblina. Vincent says that he must return to his "castle", because he couldn't stand "American campiness." When the duo return home they rally the rest of the students to help them liberate Vincent and send him "home". They break in to the theater at night and get Vincent into their bedroom. When it is discovered that the vampire is missing and an investigation is being carried out by Playwright Wallace & Officer Samuel, Cheech and Chong realize what has happened and start to track down the duo in pursuit. Ickis calls the Romanian government to hire them to take Vincent to Transylvania. Desperate for funds, they eagerly give the price of $20 million. Obviously being short of such sums, Ickis attempts to play to their hearts. However, the Romanians dismiss this in assumption that it is a prank call from Ronald Reagan. The monsters decide to seek a developing country with a cheap airline. Back at the theater protesters from the Mystical Protection Agency, or MPA, led by Mistress Jennifer (named after and played by Jennifer Esposito) gather to show their support for the liberation of the vampire. Meanwhile, Cheech and Chong are searching New York for the vampire where they find the deserted Academy. They observe that there are vampire teeth marks and that the monsters have moved on. In fact, Vincent has been moved to the subway station where the monsters are keeping him fed with a burger lunch. Ickis is phoning the Mexican while Dizzle is at the American Embassy, but everywhere they try the price is too high. Krumm tries Canada where they find that Air Canada will take Vincent to Transylvania for $200. Cheech and Chong find out that the monsters are going to Toronto. While on their way to Toronto, Cheech and Chong manage to stop the monsters where they begin to try and tell the monsters the truth, before being interrupted by Wallace & Samuel. However, the MPA provide a distraction by providing cover fire against the authorities. Chong and Samuel are killed by the MPA during the firefight. Jennifer drives the van for the monsters the rest of the way to the airport. The monsters work on getting Vincent to the runway. Just before they do, Ickis says an emotional goodbye to him, because he had been a hero to the little monster. The vampire finally gets into the plane while Wallace admits defeat, saying that he "should've been a circus man." The MPA celebrates victory and everyone else present watch the aircraft take off. Cheech walks isolated in a highway, with Chong dead, and sees the plane fly off, adding that Vincent wouldn't survive without his "real family," but then called it survival of the fittest. Cheech then trudges to regions unknown, adding that "wherever a new partner of his is, it's not here." Ickis and Oblina celebrate their victory back home. At Transylvania, though, Vincent is alone in the country with only vampire bats for company. He admits out loud that he, without anyone to frighten, is just a lonely and frightened man with no real control of fear. And without that control, Vincent is consumed by his own fear as the bats frenzy around him, sucking the blood out of him. What happened to Vincent after that isn't known. Trivia Inspiration This episode was inspired by the South Park episode, Free Willzyx . Connection 1999 was the same year that Ickis and Oblina appeared in the Rugrats episode Ghost Story, and South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut was released in theaters. Commercial Breaks # Pepsi # California Raisins Full Episode Category:Episodes